1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window securing structures and more particularly pertains to a telescoping window bar unit for securing a window and permitting selective opening of the unit for access to an associated window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window securing structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, window securing structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art window securing structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,090; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,590; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,957; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,939.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a window bar unit for securing a window which includes an upper grate assembly having a plurality of receiving tubes, and a lower grate assembly having a plurality of telescoping members slidably extending into the receiving tubes such that the lower grate assembly can be telescopingly positioned within the upper grate assembly to provide access to the associated window.
In these respects, the telescoping window bar unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a window and permitting selective access to such window.